1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magazines for storing a plurality of fasteners in fastener driving tools, such as nailers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known fastener driving tools include a tool body having a piston disposed therein. The piston is reciprocally driven by a drive source, such as a compressed air. A driver guide defining a fastener driving channel therein is mounted to a lower end of the tool body. A front end with respect to a feeding direction of a magazine is connected to the driver guide. A plurality of fasteners are stored within the magazine. In general, the fasteners are joined in series and in parallel with each other to form a thin plate-like fastener stick (hereinafter called “fastener stick”). Each of the fasteners in the fastener stick can be separated from the other as it is driven by a driver that is coupled to the piston and is reciprocally moved within the fastener driving channel.
The fastener stick is biased in a feeding direction toward the fastener feeding channel by a pusher that is biased, for example, by a coil spring. If one of the fasteners of the fastener stick is driven out of the fastener feeding channel, the pusher moves the fastener stick toward the fastener feeding channel by a distance corresponding to a thickness of each of the fasteners (i.e., a distance corresponding to a pitch of the fasteners in the fastener stick), so that the fastener positioned next to the driven fastener is fed into the fastener feeding channel.
In general, in order to facilitate the operation for inserting a fastener stick into the magazine, a lock device is provided for fixing the pusher in position when the pusher has moved to its rear stroke end opposite to the feeding direction.
In the case of the fastener driving tool having the magazine configured as described above, when one of the fasteners has been clogged within the driver guide, it is possible to remove such a logged fastener by moving the stored fastener stick in a direction opposite to the feeding direction, removing the fastener stick from the magazine, or moving the pusher in a direction opposite to the feeding direction.
However, in the case that the pusher is moved in the direction opposite to the feeding direction for removing the clogged fastener, a relatively large force is necessary to be applied to the pusher for moving the pusher to the rear stroke end, where the pusher is locked, against a basing force of the coil spring. Because this operation is troublesome in some occasion, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-15589 (Japanese Patent No. 3524387) has proposed to form insertion holes in a magazine body at a midway position within a stroke of movement of the pusher and to insert a stopper pin into and through the insertion holes. Therefore, the stopper pin can prevent the pusher from moving in the fastener feeding direction beyond the stopper pin. With this arrangement, it is possible to hold the pusher at a position away from the fastener driving channel by a distance enough to enable the operation for removing the clogged fastener from the fastener driving channel.
However, according to the technique of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-15589, it is necessary to insert the stopper pin into the insertion holes formed in opposite sides of the magazine body so as to extend across the fastener receiving space.
Therefore, there is a need for magazines in fastener driving tools, which have a pusher holding device that can hold a pusher in a midway position and has a simply configured magazine body.